


Martin Mystery doesn't go to college

by NixKat



Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Totally Spies
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: A brief look at martin and higher education.





	Martin Mystery doesn't go to college

He doesn’t even think twice about it. He already has a good job with plenty of room for promotion and generous retirement benefits. The hours are flexible so he still has time to write and read and play videogames and do sports. He gets to travel everywhere and anywhere in the world and meet cute chicks. His girlfriend pretty much does the same job so work’s not a problem there. Dad was gonna bother him about it, not since the worm incident and Mom already figured out where his life was headed.

The problem was however that Diana was going to college. She’s been planning since freshman year for the rest of her life. She’d put in applications to all of the ivy league schools as soon as she could and by the middle of their last year at Torrington she’d been accepted into five of them. She enjoyed Center work but he knew that she wanted a life outside of it too.

The problem was that Java had dreams of being a fancy chef. Java needed to go through culinary school to get certified and noticed in the cooking world. He’d be taking at least a year off to get serious in his studies. As mad paleontologist’s creation and a non-human discovered by The Center, Java would never be absolutely free of it and wouldn’t willingly cut himself off as long as he still had friends on the force. But he knew that Java wasn’t a fan of all the danger and freaky monsters that they dealt with on a regular basis, of course Java would gravitate towards the office and cafeteria rather than the field.

The problem was that his team was gonna fall apart. Not now but he knew that they’d drift away until only fate got them together for the occasional mission. He’d be sent on more and more solo missions, which he could totally handle but still. He’d be shuffled into different teams with more and less experienced agents. He’d deal and adapt, but he’d miss his original team every day. 

No, college was not in his future, but it would affect his anyway.


End file.
